One More Night With You
by Romeo'sLover0416
Summary: Obi-Wan isn't just the all powerful and wise Jedi Master. He is a man, who loves and makes love. OBI-WanXOC. Warning: Lemon.


10/13/10

Obi Wan Kenobi looked you at the stars, leaning back against the balcony wall as the stars barely showed on the edge of Coruscant. He was taking a small break from the Jedi life, especially after a recent mission to the outer rim to end a smuggling operation. Anakin was back at the temple, continuing his Jedi training with Master Windu. Obi Wan sighed, rubbing his shoulders as he heard footsteps approach from behind him. "Ben…" a soothing voice whispered in his ear. Obi Wan chuckled, letting his hands fall down to his side and smaller ones to replace them. He side as she messaged his shoulders, undoing knots and further sending the stressed Jedi in a relaxed state."You need to calm down. You tossed and turned most the night." Obi turned around, capturing the hands in his and slowly kissing each finger tip. Her skin was so velvet soft as he looked up at her with doting and loving eyes. She was perfection. Soft pale skin like the moonlight, thick curling red hair and forest green eyes that always held such warmth and love, even when it was a glance when passing in the Senate. She was adorned in a long emerald silk gown that brushed the top of her feet and still left a lot to explore around her shoulders and back. He reached out, cupping her rosy cheek as she moved closer to him. "The last thing the temple needs is a stressed Master." She mused, her voice like music to his ears. It had been so long since she had last seen him, and he was able to caress her cheek like this.

"Dearest Catherine, what did I possibly do to deserve you?" he mused, leaning in and lightly kissing her cheek. The woman laughed and moved closer into her lovers embrace. Obi Wan knew it was wrong to love and the Jedi Order would have his ass if they found out. But he didn't care, Catherine was all worth it. He never intended it to happen, but a year and a half ago they fell in love and Obi Wan would do anything to see her. So far, they were both sneaky and haven't been caught. "How is the Senator these days?" He asked, nuzzling his face into her hair. She smelled like peach blossoms all the time, and he loved that. Catherine was Senator Padme's right hand aid and best friend. They were basically together all the time.

"She is fine, getting rest for the big ball tomorrow." Catherine looked up, her eyes meeting that of her lovers as she cupped his cheek. " Ben…" She whispered. Her looked down at her, love oozing form every part of his being as he swooped down for a kiss. Their lips intertwined and fireworks exploded behind his eyes. She was so perfect, every curve fitting just right against his body, every touch and smile sending shivers down his spine. Ben moaned softly, giving into his temptress as she tugged him towards their cozy bed. He broke the kiss, chuckling as he picked her up in his broad arms. She giggled her laughter melodic as he laid her softly onto the bed. Her arms dared not leave his neck, pulling him down atop her with a big exhale and deep chuckle. "Now Ben, you are not leaving this bed again. Understood?" The Jedi laughed and leaned down, planting soft kisses upon her lips, down her cheek and onto her neck.

"Dear Cat, I wouldn't dream of it." He smirked as her body arched against his when he kissed her sensitive spot. Right between her collar bone and her neck was a little sensitive spot that drove her crazy. Her fingers laced into his hair, tugging as her let out his on groan. That was one of his weaknesses and she knew how to exploit it. Obi's hand slowly crept up the outside of her thigh, drawing the green silk gown up and exposing her delectable flesh. Her body shivered against his own, her breathing becoming a little more panting as he felt his own arousal begin to press against his trousers. Obi Wan looked down at his beauty, kissing her forehead as her fingers trailed across the top of his shoulder blades. Her touch sent shivers down his spine as he sighed and pressed himself against her. He could feel her heat, and wanted her more than anything. "Catherine…." He whispered, leaning down and nibbling on the lobe of her ear. Cat looked up at him, biting her lower lip as her hands slid down his chiseled chest. His breathing got heavy, her fingers trailing down and landing on the top of his trousers. "You are more than…." He didn't even finish his sentence before her cool hands slipped down into his trousers and gripped his erection. "Dear God…" He gasped, forgetting how shockingly amazing that felt. He braced himself over her, hands gripping the sheets near her shoulder as she continued to play with him. He groaned, feeling pleasure rack through him as he was stroked. She released him, sliding down his trousers so his manhood fell out, thick, pulsating and ready for her. Obi Wan dove down, capturing her lips in a passionate lustful kiss as she moaned. Her nails clawed his back as one of his hands parted her legs to make ready for him.

"Please Ben, in me… now…." She groaned, her slender legs wrapping around his waist t hold him steadfast against her heat. The Jedi chuckled, wrapping and arm around her lower back and pulling the beauty hard against his tone chest. He slid into her, gasping as the slick heat that surrounded him. He groaned, tucking his head against her shoulder and breathing hotly. He had forgotten how tight and warm she was. Her breathing and gasping, and clinging to his back aroused him even more. He pushed into her, all the way to the hilt as she shivered and moaned beneath him. He shook with pleasure, moaning as their bodies continued to rock together. They moved faster and faster, Catherine's moans becoming cries of delight as her thrust into her, over and over and over again. He groaned, feeling her tighten against him as he rocked into her. "Ben…. Jesus BEN!" She cried out. Obi Wan Kanboi clung to her, panting and making lover to her, harder and faster until he felt himself about to peak.

"Catherine…. Cat I…" He buried his face into her neck, smelling the peach blossoms as he felt his climax rush over him and into her. She cried out his name, her heat convulsing around him as they both climaxed together. Catherine panted, crying out again a couple times. The continued to rock together, slowly declining from their climax as she wrapped her fingers into his hair and played with his curls. "Wow…." He whispered, leaning up to look down at her. They made no effort to move, staring at each other with love in their eyes as Catherine playfully tugged at his beard. Obi Wan kissed her so delicately, turning them over so she was lying against his chest and he was on his back. She curled against his side, sliding off of him and taking the covers to cover them both up. He curled an arm around her, tugging her close as he kissed her forehead. "I love you Catherine." She smiled, looking up at him and kissing him deeply. That's all she needed to say as he laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. The night was wonderful, the woman he loved by his side and love was in the air. It was depressing that this was all over in the morning. Back to war and politics, her calling him Master Kenobi and he addressing her as Ms Catherine. He sighed and laid his chin on her head, listening to her breath as she slept. He wa going to savor this while it lasted.


End file.
